


Shut Up Geek!

by SammyWammyKins



Category: Fall Out Boy, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWammyKins/pseuds/SammyWammyKins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas Likes Dean, Dean hates Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Geek!

Dean Winchester, best-friends with the star quarterback Dallas Colt. Dallas was friends with nearly everyone, while Dean just had his click.Castiel is not part of his click. Castiel’s brother Gabriel was. Cas was part of the group Dean would mock.and humiliate. Oddly enough, Cas had a crush on him. Today was like any other day for Cas, him and his friend Mystique were walking to first period, AP Trigonometry, when Dean was walking past them with his “girlfriend” Lisa.

 

“Hey Asstiel!”

 

Dean laughed out like a little five year old

 

“Hello Dean”

 

Cas’s voice stayed monotone as usual, Mystique stayed silent. Dean seeing he got no where with his insult just scoffed

 

“I’ll get you again Ass, and when I do, oooh=”

 

“You know I have done nothing to you Dean, why bother?”

 

Castiel sassed back. Dean cocked an eyebrow as Lisa looked at him, telling him to man up. So Dean did by shoving Cas into a wall.

 

“don’t talk back at me-”

 

“-I wasn’t talking back, I was merely saying-”

 

Before Cas could finish Dean punched him in the mouth, blood oozing out and Dean left with a giggling Lisa, Mystique gasps as she tried helping Cas to the nurse

 

“I don’t wanna go to the nurse Misty, just left me go to the bathroom to clean up”

 

Misty agrees and lets him scatter to the bathroom, she quickly went to Mr. Drake’s class. Cas finally reaches the bathroom and opens to door, only to find Gabe and his Boyfriend Raven kissing, Raven was on the sink while Gabe was in between his legs Gabriel looked at the door to see a bloody-mouthed Cas.

 

“Bro, what happened?”

 

“Nothing Gabe”

 

Cas began washing his mouth, Raven handed him a bottle of water, most likely to rinse his mouth, he thanked Raven for the bottle and got a mouth full of water, swishing it around than spat out the bloody water.

 

“Ri-i-i-ight, people randomly get Bloody mouths now?”

 

“Apparently”

 

Raven cocked his head at Cas

 

“who punched you Cas”

 

“How did you know I got punched Rave?”

 

“I can see the foot-ball ring print”

 

Cas hung his head, but they shouldn’t guess Dean right off right? He knows he shouldn't like Dean but he does, if it was anyone else he would’ve told Gabe and Lucifer so they can take care of the guy. Something about Dean makes Cas warm and happy, he just doesn’t know what

 

“There’s only three jocks who wear their rings: Alastair, Crowley, and Dean. Dallas doesn’t wear his because he doesn’t wanna ruin it”

 

Raven pounders a minute before speaking again

 

“All of them do like to bully you so it could be-”

 

“It was Alastair”

 

Cas spit it out, Alestair was easy to blame, that kid is so cocky he would own up to anything if it gave him some rep. Gabriel rubbed Raven’s leg

 

“Good work Foxy, now I can tell Luci so WE can take care of him! I thought that dick learned from the first time...”  
  


Gabe snarled as Cas dried his face off

 

“Why are you guys in the bathroom anyway?”

 

“We have study hall”

 

“So you’re skipping?”

  
  


“we are ‘working on a project’”

 

Raven used finger quotes to emphasize it more

 

“What kind of project involves the bathroom”

 

“Chemistry!”

 

Gabe laughed it out, Cas rolled his eyes and left, heading back to Chemistry and sitting next to Misty. The class went through smoothly, almost too smoothly. Then he realized that next period was art, one with Raven, Gabe....Dean and Dallas. He only did art to hang with Gabe and be close to Dallas, one of the hottest guys in school, but Dean is also there...oh how fun this was going to be. The bell sounded off for second period.

 

“See ya Cas!”

 

“Bye Misty”

 

Cas sighed and went to art, Raven was bouncing on Gabe’s knee with Gabe’s sucker in his mouth while talking to Dallas, Dean wasn’t in the room yet.

 

“Hiya Cas! We were just talking about you little-man”

 

“You were?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

Raven nodded, answering the question for him

 

“We were telling Dally over here about how Al punched ya”

 

“o-oh”

 

Cas hung his head a bit, then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Dallas’, he felt like he could melt

 

“Don’t worry about it much, the team hates him anyway, since Dean is off most likely banging Braden, you can sit next to me if ya wanted”

 

“YES! I mean...uh sure”

 

Dallas laughed as Cas sat next to him, he smiled and actually enjoyed art class. The rest of the day was perfect, until it hit seventh period, cooking. Dean was definitely in this class for his younger brother Sam. Why was macho-man Dean taking cooking? So he could learn to cook for his family so Sammy wouldn’t have to, their father is hardly in the house ever since their mother died in a hospital fire. So dean would play parent to Sam, who's a freshman. Castiel walked into cooking, Dean was in the corner of the room with Lisa and Al. Al looked pissed and ready to kill. Cas shook as he sat down at an empty table, waiting for Raven to bounce in, but then he heard a backpack slam, it was Alastair.

 

“Hello Asstiel”

 

“Hello Al”

 

Alastair snarled when Cas called him that

 

“So, I punched you huh?’

 

Cas sat silent as he continued

 

“Well, maybe I should show you the difference-”

 

“Lay of Alastair”

 

Cas looked up, it was Dallas with a bouncing Raven behind him

 

“D-Dallas!”

 

“Move Weird Al, or else”

 

His eyes flashed green and Alastair was out of the room, Raven clapping after-wards

 

“nice one Dally”

 

“Thank you my Pet”

 

“erm, welcome?”

 

Dallas laughed and sat next to Cas, Raven sitting on the other side

 

“So Casi, we’re having a party at my place, since I invited your brother and got to know you better, you should come”

 

“Are. You. Serious?!”

 

“Mhmm”

 

Dallas nodded as Cas grinned

 

“Y-yeah!”

 

“Great! See you at nine! Mrs.Novak will understand, oh and Raven”

 

“Yes Dally?”

 

“Tell your foster brother, Pete, to lay off and just date Fatrick already”

 

“Patrick, and last time I knew, Tricky was straight”

 

“Suuure he is, I’m also Elsa and I have a frozen castel!”

 

“REALLY?!”

 

“No!”

 

“oh...I got excited..”

 

Cas laughed and enjoyed hanging out with Dallas, he knew this party was going to be the best...or was it going to be the worst..?

 

 


End file.
